Emotions
by Pen Sil
Summary: Drabble. They watched from afar, keeping their emotions at bay
1. Emotions

It wasn't an easy case... This thing with being love. Especially when it was in the master's son. Someone she hadn't seen in many years. Someone who had, apparently, almost destroyed the guild, their family.

But he was Laxus. He was someone she had liked while everyone had thought she liked Natsu. Many _still_ thought she liked the dragon slayer. Natsu, of course, didn't seem to have a clue. That was good too; he was like a brother to her, not someone she wanted a relationship with. Besides, Natsu had Lucy and she seemed to be the only one to realize that the looks the white-haired girl was giving her follow guild member held more than the emotions for a _nakama_ – well, Levy seemed to know, too, but she was obsessed with Gajeel…

The problem was that Laxus _was_ her _nakama_, her senior, someone far older than her and someone she could never get close to. No way in hell. She didn't dare. So she smiled, and teased her friends and tried to live with those emotions she couldn't do anything about.

xXx

Emotions are there weather you like it or not and they are not so easy to get rid off again.

That's how he felt and in Laxus' case it was not some simple case of heartache. His emotions were always a storm so violent they always pushed everything else of its feet and forced it forward, in the direction only _it_ – they - wanted.

He was determined, though, as he watched the youngest of the take-over siblings push away a book and sigh in annoyance, to not let these emotions run off with him. She was young and surely had other, more suitable, admirers, and he had never really gotten over what he'd done to the guild. His care for the place and disgusting hate for his grandfather had blinded him and he could never get over that.

Emotions were off-limits.

But… he hadn't been able to contain himself and touch her cheeks when he'd seen her the first time after everyone had returned from Edoras. He'd wanted to cup her cheeks and stare at her, but had disguised it so Mirajane wouldn't kill him. She was alive and she was stirring emotions, strong emotions more powerful than much else, and he had to keep her away.

So he glanced at her once in a while and made sure that wherever she went she'd be safe.

XXXX

I'm back!

School is still driving me nuts but I will upload the next chapter of Indecision of the Heart in a min! OR half an hour I have to cook dinner.

I think this pairing hasn't seen enough love! So read and write some of your own! GO!

- Pen


	2. Dangerous

**Dangerous**

It's not something he's proud of. Not at all. Yet again he let his emotions run off with him and he has only himself to blame. As usual. And he wonders if she'll forgive him and if the others would forgive him. He has been forgiven before, but they can't keep going back. The slate must become dirtier and dirtier and some day it can't be cleaned again.

She's staring at him with her big blue eyes, shocked at what he has done. For her. Her eyes slowly widen even more as she realises that the stories are true, that he _is_ dangerous. She mutters his name in disbelief and it hurts because he knows she'll step away from him again.

"Are you hurt?" he asks and kneels to study her bare arms and hands. There are cuts and scrapes in most places, but nothing serious. He wants to make sure she won't be bleeding to death, though, before he walks out of there.

"What?" she gasps, still completely confused. Why was he here? What had he done?

"I said -" he pulled at her foot to study her legs and receiving a 'kyaa!' in surprise form the young take-over mage "- are you hurt?"

"No," she said and tried to pull out of his grip, but his hand tightened around her ankles and she winced.

When he forced her to move so he could see her left thigh he saw the wide gash and the blood sliding over her pale skin. "You call that not hurt?" he said, fixing her with a glare.

"What are you even doing here?" she snapped as he rummaged through his bag to find bandages.

"Just passing by on my way back to the guild," he admitted and started cleaning the wound. He'd found a water bottle and tissue, and was using the damp cloth to remove the blood. "Good thing too, why are you on mission alone?"

"The others were busy and I needed the rent," she said curtly.

He hesitated as he pulled out the actual bandages and eyed her shorts. He was afraid the white skin would be soft and tempting to touch and would rather not tempt himself. But she was starting to bleed again and he had no other choice.

His hands were callous and gentle as they showed the way for the bandages. She had a hard time keeping still and making sure to keep her scowl in place. Dammit, this was too intimate and she really should worry about what he had done to her attacker. She'd never seen him this pissed before, but had heard the tales. She hadn't believed them until now and she was afraid - so afraid - that it had changed nothing.

"Done," came his hoars voice and she almost regretted that he had let go of her. It was wrong to wish for such things.

"Thanks," she whispered and noted how tight it was.

He nodded and rose, turning to leave and she couldn't let him. She just couldn't. He looked defeated, knew that what he had done was wrong. Her heart ached and she hurried to stand with a "wait!" but stumbled and fell, face first, into the dirt.

Swearing she removed herself from the ground and tried again, this time slower.

He was watching her now, a soft expression on his face. "Thank-you, Laxus," she said when she had gotten to her feet. She was only supporting herself with one leg and hoped he'd at least help her - no matter how degrading that thought was. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

He had turned to watch her as she thanked him and she easily read the many emotions that crossed his face; hurt, insecurity, the still remaining anger. "... And the way I did it?"

She cringed at the inquiry - and the bluntness. "I'll cope later," she said. "It's not in your nature to kill, Laxus."

He tried to glare at her but failed miserably. "Your faith in the dangerous people almost got you killed once, Lis," he reminded her.

What she did next surprised him; she smiled brightly at him and took his hand for a moment. He hadn't even noticed he had walked back to her. "Why would I not have faith in those I care about?" she asked and then fixed him with a hard stare. "I'd rather take my chances and believe in such people than never trusting anyone. We're all Fairy Tail, are we not?"

He barked a laugh, grabbed her wrist and threw her arm over his shoulder so he could support her. "You've spent too much time with Levy," he declared.

* * *

><p>I return with more LisLax drabbles. I have no idea why these two come to easily to me, but they do. So I write and I have no idea how many more will follow. Stay tuned, though.<p>

- Pen


	3. Home

**Home**

He comes and goes as he pleases. Never really caring that this is _her_ apartment. _Not_ his. This is where she comes to be at peace, to be away from the wonderful noise of their friends. And he _isn't_ helping!

Why?

Because he leaves her with a big girly heart and a weak feminine voice in her head that whispers that she hopes he'll come again and it _hurt_ because she doesn't get why he even crashes on her couch. It may be a Gildarts syndrome and he has just decided that a house isn't worth the trouble so the question is why _her_ house? Why not crash at the guild? Or at master's? They could really use the time together now that the old man truly was dying.

But no, Laxus had to come here and give her a heart attack. As always.

Sometimes he'd be fine and she'd open the front door to heavy thunder-like snores. Other times it'd be quiet and she wouldn't notice him until she turned on the lights and saw the small puddles of blood on the floor. Those times really frightened her and she made it a rule to always have medical supplies in her apartment. There were even times when she came home to a lit home that smelled of food. He was a good cook too and she'd feel so _at home_ with the sight of him there. As if it wasn't just two friends in the same room.

She'd asked him, once, why he came to her place and he grunted something about it being quiet. So she shrugged it off and tried to keep herself from thinking that it had to do with her.

* * *

><p>That's it for tonight folks. Already working on another, though, so you'll at least see one more in this series<p>

- Pen


	4. Missing

**Missing**

It wasn't often she exploded. Lisanna was exceptionally good at keeping control over herself. She was a master in thinking before she acted and she had never thrown a tantrum.

But everything falls apart eventually and so did her walls and dams. She cried and screamed and cursed and cried some more. He was driving her insane and there was nothing she could do. It would have been so _easy_ if he didn't live in her home from time to time, but noooooo... He had to come here and make sure she understood how lonely she was without him.

She was just glad that no one was there to see her act the way she did. It wouldn't do anyone good if they knew about her feelings.

She still crashed at Levy's the next two weeks and took a solo mission to get away from the guild and possibly him. She needed time away from him so she could build up her strength again.

"There!" a bright feminine voice said as Gajeel was pushed into a chair in front of Laxus. "Tell him while I go get you something to drink."

The dragon slayer groaned and half glared after the bubbly bluenette. "Damn woman," he muttered and rubbed his neck. The affectionate smirk that crossed his face, though, didn't pass unnoticed.

The two men sat in silence for a moment acknowledging each other. Laxus wasn't home often and was not familiar with every member of fairy tail as he probably should be. Still. The two men had fought and now respected each other.

"Have you told him yet?"

They turned to the young woman. "Told me what?"

She scowled. "Of course, you haven't." setting down the two drinks she sat down herself. "Have you noticed something missing, Laxus?"

Of course he had. Lisanna wasn't at the guild and she hadn't been home in a long time either. Slowly he nodded, but he said nothing. Levy was perceptive but it was better to not jump to conclusions and give her more reasons to stick her nose in his affairs. Even if he was worried.

Then his eyes wanders the guild once more and he notices the atmosphere of doom and gloom in the room. His heart sinks. "Where's the old geezer?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hadn't planned on this end but it'll fit to the next part.

- Pen


	5. Loss

**Loss **

In the morning she lies and wonders what happened. Something tells her she's better off not knowing but she also knows it's for the best that she does know... Even if knowledge will kill her...

So she turnes and sees golden locks hidden half underneath her comforter. At the same time as the relief floods her brain - oh thank Mavis it's him and not some creep - her heart falls into her stomach. Of course, it would be him. As if everything wasn't bad enough.

She still can't quite remember what happened and why she ended up where she is but it has got to be bad if she would drink herself stupid. Even worse if _he_ would do it. Laxus almost had the same alcohol resistance as Cana, after all.

She watches the sun rise and as it slowly creeps across the horizon the memories flood back.

_Oh no..._

He knows she's crying before he's even awake. It's what wakes him even though she's not making a sound and is turned away from him.

As his groggy eyes get used to the morning light he reaches for her. As his fingers reaches the t-shirt that covers her upper body she flinches and lies completely still. Yet she is quivering and he knows she is frightened of his reaction to what they have done - Mavis knows, neither were completely themselves - but he just grabs the fabric, twists it in his hand and forces her to turn towards him. As she tilts over he engulfs her in a tight hug and doesn't let her go again while she cries.

It's all she can do to hold on to her sanity. The feeling of loss is tight in her chest and she sobs into his chest so violently it makes her whole body shake. Her whole body is tense and she can no longer control her crying.

_Master is..._

It's all just so wrong. He was their father, their guide. He kept it all going and he kept them together and now he was...

The thought can't be formulated into the word she's looking for. Her brain refuses to register it and all that is left is a big black hole filled with the feeling of loss.

Through it all, though, he is there, stroking her hair, and holding on to her in more than one way.

Afterwards he offers her the broken pieces of her heart back. The pieces he had saved from the abyss.

* * *

><p>It's weird… I usually look down on people who write in present tense but when I write these smaller scenes it just comes naturally…<p>

- Pen


	6. Insomnia

**Insomnia**

She starts sleeping badly after that. Especially when he isn't around - when he isn't home. As everything else his moving from the couch to her bed has left her helpless to her own heart's advances and she knows she is his - if he'd only have her.

He's gentle with her of course but doesn't seem to want it to go anywhere. She knows he's afraid of his own emotions. They've talked about it and she knows that, though he doesn't say it, he doesn't feel worthy of anyone's care anymore. He's torturing himself over what he did to the guild, she can see it in the way he makes sure to not be home whenever Gildarts, the current master, is home. The destroyer is more home now than he was before the Third was alive but everyone can see that he'd be more than happy to leave the job to Laxus. And everyone is waiting for it to happen. They trust him.

She twists and turns under the covers and tries to ignore the restlessness. In the end she can't sleep and rolls out of bed. A sudden wave of nausea crashes over her and she runs for the toilet.

Afterwards she's standing in front of the human-size mirror in her bathroom, the lights are on and her worry is growing.

Dark rings are forming under her eyes due to insomnia and her short hair is messier than Natsu's. She hasn't taken a bath in some time, either... But the worst part is that her stomach has gotten bigger. And it's not the 'I've eaten too many cakes' bigger. Her heart sinks with dread and she suddenly realises why she is feeling so terrible.

He has learnt to figure out when Gildarts isn't home, learnt to grab a bunch of requests all at once so he can stay away for as long as needed so he isn't accidentally face to face with the master. Once he would have loved to take that job but he isn't taking any chances now. The only problem is that he can't be with her as much as he wishes for and it has already been two months since he was home last. Four months since they...

His thoughts trail off that event trails off as he notices someone standing in front of the guild's gates. "I knew you'd be here as soon as master was gone," Lucy says. "And I'm only warning you because I care about Lisanna."

That caught him slightly of guard. "What do you mean?"

She gestured to the doors behind her. "Take one step through these gates and you'll have every guild member on your neck trying to kill you for what you've done to her."

_Shit. _Now he was really worried. "Where is she?"

"Home, she hasn't been at the guild for several days."

He has already turned around and was walking away but he calls his thanks over his shoulder. Who knew that busty blonde could be useful for something else than keeping Natsu calm?

He knows what is wrong as soon as he enters her apartment. Over the floor, down the hallway towards the bathroom and the bedroom lies thousands of empty boxes and just as many used pregnancy tests. He gingerly grabs one of each and matches the colour with the 'positive' colour shown on the box.

A surge of happiness runs through his body and before he knows it he's stepping towards her bedroom.

"Who's there?" someone snaps and Lisanna steps from the bathroom, baseball bat in hand.

As he sees the frightened woman, he loves, standing there in front of him his world shatters for a moment. He can't run away anymore, he realises. He has a family now and he wants to be there with them. He won't be able to avoid Gildarts either... But she'll need him. Especially the next few months as she won't be able to go on missions. It's way too dangerous for a takeover Mage to use magic during pregnancy, after all.

She rubs her eyes and stares at him, looking like she can't believe her eyes. He offers her a small smile and before she can do anything he strides up to her and locks her in an embrace.

"I won't run away anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Here's another one xD


	7. Ceremony

**Ceremony**

She's standing off to the side as the maid of honour waiting for the current master to finish the ceremony. Her hands are resting on her swallen belly and her eyes rarely stray from the man who is bonding the two. Even if one of them is her sister. She knows her brother is wailing somewhere opposite her, but her eyes never fall on him.

Instead she's watching Laxus. He fell into the role as guild master very easily and after she stepped in to save him from being killed by the rest of the members for leaving her to deal with her pregnancy they accepted him immediately. He's doing great even if she knows he feels awkward about it more often than not.

The ceremony finishes and she moves her eyes away from him to watch her sister take Freed's hand and the rest of the guild embrace them in a giant group hug. She hangs back to wait for Laxus and jumps slightly when she feels his hand on her lower back. She immediately curses and thanks Lucy for finding that dress. It was cut low on her back, but perfectly fitted around her pregnant form.

One month left...

She looks up at him as the rest of the guild starts moving towards the reception. He's smiling down at her. "I hope they'll be happy," she whispers.

"They will," he promises as he starts leading her down the isle. "He'll be doting on her for the rest of their lives."

"I'm glad," she says. "She deserves it."

He mutters something under his breath, but she doesn't quite catch it. When she asks him again, though, he just shakes his head and a moment later their in the main guild hall and the noise is so loud she can't hear a thing.

He wonders on how to ask her for the rest of the evening as he watches her dance with her brother, the groom, Natsu and Gray. Afterwards each man is pulled off by their own girl and as Juvia pulls off with Gray he steps into her line of sight and asks for her next dance.

He's been thinking of it for a while. She shouldn't carry her burdens alone anymore, he wants to help her and he wants to make it official especially when they'll be parents soon. He smirks down at her as he wonders when it went from 'emotions are off-limits' to him wondering how to ask her.

"What's wrong, Laxus?" she asks. "You look like you're deep in thought - that's usually never a good sign."

He smiles wryly at her joke but fixes her with an intent stare. "I have something to ask you, Lis," he says slowly. "And I want to do it now, even if it's the wrong way to do it."

"We've done everything else the wrong way so why stop?" This makes him laugh and kiss her forehead.

"Okay," he says, "first, though, you have to promise not to cry, this is still your sisters day?"

"Are we talking dramatic tears of heartbreak or dramatic tears of happiness?"

He grins crookedly down at her. "I'm hoping for the latter," he admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And it turned happy.

I only have one more drabble planned, just so you know

- Pen


	8. Disappear

**Disappear**

She woke to find his side of the bed empty and scowled at the small paper bag on his pillow. Grabbing it she almost doesn't realise he has written something on it before opening it. Luckily she does or she might have gotten a heart attack.

It said; _Lily came by with this and some bad news about the guild. I should have probably given you this in person but I couldn't wait._

Now she was curious and she ripped the paper bag to shreds. Inside she found a dark blue jewellery box. Her hearts stopped for a moment before she slapped herself out of her daze. She had already said yes, hadn't she?

Her hands shake as she opens it and she all but drops it as she sees the ring inside. Pure silver stared back at her. It was adorned with a white diamond and two small lacrima stones on either side of the diamond. As she touched one of the small stones she felt the thunder storm inside and knew that they were his. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes traveled to study the rest of the box.

On the inside of the lid she finds another message. This one in golden letters;

"_When two people love each other enough, I believe the rest of the world disappears."_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Well, that was that. My inspiration has run out.

Hope you enjoyed these.

Oh and if you want to read stuff from me that I have yet to publish here on there is a link on my profile that shows a group were you can find it. There are original stories there as well.

- Pen


End file.
